Sueños Diabolicos
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: ¿Como iba a saber que aquel ser tan lleno de obscuridad y maldad...sería quien lo salvara de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que esos seres tan despreciable le habían causado ? ..."Alfred..." " ¿Si?" " Tu no eres tan malvado..." Devil!Alfred x Shota! Arthur y tambien Giripan X3 !
1. Solo¿O no?

**Capitulo 1 : Solo...¿O no?**

-¿Hola?

No había nadie a su alrededor. ¿Donde estaba?

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

Estaba solo. Lo único que le hacia compañía era la blancura del espacio. Nada mas.

-¿L-Lovino?… ¿F-Feliciano?…¿Señorita Elizabetha?…¿R-Rana estúpida?…-

¿Qué era ese lugar tan extraño?

-…Ahora en serio estoy solo…-Soltó una risa nerviosa. Eso era lo que el quería. ¿No?

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal…?-Sintió como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Realmente…no quería estar solo.

-¿Por que lloras?- Levantó la cabeza sorprendido por la dulce voz que lo llamó, al momento sonrojándose al ver a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules sonriendo alegre, a su lado un chico de cabello rubio y ojos del mismo color. Por mucho mas alto que el…parecían de cerca 16 años…el apenas era un chico de 10 años…

-N-¡No es de tu incumbencia!-dijo levantándose de golpe y limpiarse las lagrimas lo mas rápido posible.

-No tienes por que ocultar tus lagrimas-dijo entre risas el chico, haciéndolo sentir ligeramente perturbado.

-N-no e-estoy ocultando…

La chica tomó su cara entre sus manos y posó sus labios en su frente.

-No te preocupes, majestad. Nosotros estamos aquí para hacerte compañía.-dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, su cara aún con sus manos en la cara.

-¿Q-quien eres? –preguntó sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

La chica sonrió y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Rose. El es Oliver. Encantados.

-A-Arthur…

-No se preocupe, majestad.-Dijo Oliver abrazándolo por la espalda.-No tiene por que llorar.

-¿Eh?

-Nosotros…-Rose envolvió la cintura de Arthur con sus brazos y sonrió- Siempre estaremos con usted. No importe lo que pasé, majestad.

-¿Majestad?

Arthur se sentía abrumado por todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Las lagrimas todavía estaban frescas en sus mejillas, pero ya se sentía muchísimo mas alegre con estas extrañas presencias cerca de el .

-¿No lo sabes? Tu eres dueño de este lugar-dijo con una sonrisa Rose.

-¿D-Dueño?

-Tu puedes crear cualquier cosa aquí…lo que tu desees…

-¿Cómo lo hago?

-Muy fácil.-Oliver poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Arthur -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-…Una casa…donde me amen…

Una sínica sonrisa se formó en los labios de Oliver

-Voltea

Así lo hizo y se sorprendió al ver una mansión enorme alzarse frente a el.

-¿Así la querías?

La voz de Rose le sacó del transé y le hizó sonrojar.

-S-si…

-Usted puede hacer todo lo que desea…

Un rosal empezó a florecer y Oliver tomó una de las muchas rosas rojas que crecían de el.

-Usted es nuestra reina…-dijo sonriendo de rodillas ante Arthur entregándole la rosa.

-¡Soy un chico!-gritó sonrojado pero aún así tomo la rosa fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Lo sabemos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Nosotros somos diferentes, majestad…-Rose susurró en su oído.

-Nosotros nunca lo dejaremos- Oliver susurró en el otro.

-Oliver…Rose…-miró a los dos con un sonrojo y una sonrisa casi invisible.

-Entremos-Dijo Rose tomando del brazo a Arthur.

-Majestad-Oliver tomo la otra mano.

Arthur entro a la mansión sintiendo su corazón explotar de felicidad al encontrar por fin una familia a la cual pertenecer.

Sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se formaba en los labios de ambos…literalmente.

"El infierno se ha vuelto real"

"Y jamás te dejaremos escapar"


	2. ¿Sin escapatoria?

_**¿Sin escapatoria?**_

_-Levántate, Arthur~_

_Abrió los ojos con lentitud al escuchar una voz tan dulce cerca de él._

_-Majestad~ vamos, levántese~_

_El toque juguetón de la voz de aun lado le dio un último empujón para abrir los ojos completamente, para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos azules que lo miraban con ternura._

_-Good morning, Rose, Oliver.-Dijo con un bostezo Arthur al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama._

_-Good morning, My king~- Ambos respondieron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ante lo cual, Arthur solamente se sonrojo._

_-V-vamos a desayunar…_

_-Claro, ma-jes-tad~-la voz de Oliver sonaba bastante empalagosa, pero Arthur hace tiempo que se había acostumbrado._

_-Ne~ Arthur, ¿Quieres tomar algo de te?_

_-C-claro, Rose…_

_No pasó ni medio segundo y Rose ya tenía en su mano una taza humeante de té listo para tomarlo. Arthur solo se sonrojo y con timidez tomó la taza de las manos de Rose._

_-…Oliver, Rose…-ambos voltearon al escuchar ser mencionados.-G-gracias…_

_Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de ambos._

_-De nada majestad~_

_-De nada, My king~ Usted sabe que nosotros somos fieles siervos de este lugar ~_

_Arthur empezó a beber el té al tiempo que Oliver empezaba a cocinar._

_-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Rose con una sonrisa, demasiado alegre, para lo que estaba preguntado._

_-C-creo que si…-sinceramente Arthur solo se sentía mareado, nada del otro , siguió sonriendo, incluso más de lo que con lo que había preguntado._

_-Oye Rose~- llamó Oliver._

_-¿Si?_

_-Ven conmigo necesito buscar algo en el sótano._

_-Ok~ King, no tardamos, enseguida regresemos._

_Arthur solo asintió mientras sentía como ambos besaban sus mejillas las cuales ya estaban rojas._

_Escucho como la puerta del sótano se cerraba soltó un suspiro._

_Amaba a Oliver y a Rose, pero había veces en los que se sentía algo abrumado por el montón de atención que recibía por parte de ambos y varias veces sentía escalofríos cuando ambos sonreían de esa manera._

_-¿Q-que es eso?_

_Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba cocinando Oliver y tomó el cuchillo que estaba usando hace poco. Su carita curiosa pronto se deformo en una mueca de puro miedo al descubrir que aquel extraño líquido que escurría del cuchillo…era sangre. Miró la mesa de nuevo y tragó en seco al ver que lo único que había era vegetal. Se fue acercando cada vez más a la mesa hasta que la tuvo enfrente._

_Arthur sintió ganas de vomitar al ver como la imagen que tenía se distorsionaba, ya no siendo una mesa limpia y llena de frutas y deliciosos aromas y colores…sino…_

_Rojo._

_Sangre._

_Carne recién cortada._

_El miedo le invadió de nueva cuenta. Miró a su alrededor y vió con horror como a las paredes les iba pasando lo mismo._

_Ya no eran más unas blancas paredes llenas de fotos de ellos._

_Eran paredes purpuras llenas de sangre y en las fotos se veía como Rose y Oliver sonreían de una manera perturbadora y el mismo con una máscara y una cuerda en el cuello._

_Por reflejo llevó sus manos al cuello sintiendo su sangre helar al darse cuenta que , efectivamente, tenía una cuerda en el cuello y no solo eso, bajó la mirada y vio cadenas que perforaban la piel de sus manos y pies._

_-No…-susurró incapaz de formular otra palabra. –No…_

_-King~_

_La voz pegajosa de Rose hizo que todo se tranquilizara._

_Las paredes otra vez eran blancas y no había cadenas en sus pies._

_-Rose…-Como un suspiro de alivio salio su voz, buscando calor en los brazos de Rose. –Please…-dijo con un hilo de voz aferrándose a su falda- …no me dejes…_

_-Nunca lo hare, Majestad~_

Arthur solo se aferró con más fuerza no dándose cuenta del brillo purpura en los ojos de ambos.

Ojala…en ese entonces se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…

Hoy ya no había escapatoria.

Eso paso hace ya dos años y ahora Arthur corría con todas sus fuerzas tratando de escapar de esos dos…monstruos.

-King~ Vamos a jugar~

Al escuchar la empalagosa voz de Oliver hecho a correr aun más fuerte, no quería detenerse. Ya no podía volver a estar con ellos sabiendo lo que son capaces.

Sabía que todo lo que ellos hacían era una ilusión. Las paredes blancas y los tratos finos. Todo era mentira.

-¿No quiere tomar un poco de té, majestad~?

Ahora no quería nada más que huir de ahí.

Una risotada llegó a los oídos de Arthur quien de inmediato se detuvo.

Había estado tratado de detener a esos engendros, pero…no se dio cuenta…que ellos solo estaban jugando.

No ponían ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en detenerlo y aun así no podía escapar.

Tembló y se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Yo…perdí…Por favor déjenme salir.

-Como ordene, majestad~

* * *

-Oye…¿Qué haces ahí tan solito?

Arthur se espantó con la extraña voz y dio un brinco acerándose a su ropa, no habiendo nada más cerca de lo cual agarrarse.

-¿Estas…?

-CALLATE IDIOT.

No quería confiar en ese ser tan extraño. Y no lo haría no pasaría de nuevo por lo que paso con esos dos.

-Shh… no hay que ponerse tan agresivo…-el ser extendió su mano y sonrió esperando que Arthur hiciera lo mismo.

-No la sujetare you bloody git.

Arthur se alejó de ese ser tan extraño.

-No pienso pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ves esa casa-dijo Arthur señalando el lugar a que nunca quisiera regresar. El chuico enfrente asintió.- Ahí están los dos seres más malignos y malvados de todo este mundo…Y no quiero volver a toparme con alguien como esos dos.

-…Pero…¿Ellos no son habitantes de este mundo? I am different!

-¿Eh?

-Yo no nací aquí como esos dos. Yo fui creado por usted para servirle.-dijo guiñando su ojo.

-Hmp…no te creo, idiot.

-Yo estoy hecho para servirle y puedo saber lo que quiera siempre por que… para eso nací.

Arthur se sonrojo ante sesto pero rápidamente agito su cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Usted es el rey de este mundo ¿no es así?

-Yes…creo.

-Bueno usted puede crear lo que sea…incluyéndome a mí.

-… ¿En serio piensas servirme?

-Si eso es lo que desea, majestad~

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ

Arthur empezó a temblar de nuevo incapaz de contener el miedo dentro de su cuerpo.

-…Entonces…que tal…My queen? ¿O mi reina?

Arthur se sonrojo ante esto…pero por alguna razón no le molestaba.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Yeah!

-Callate Idiot.

-My name is Alfred, Arthur.

Arthur volteo a ver al chico. Tenía el cabello negro, usaba gafas y tenía unas extrañas alas.

-Vamonos.

-Yes!-gritó con una gran sonrisa, mientras que en sus ojos se podía ver claramente el deso.

"You´ll be mine…Arthur"

* * *

N/A: o3o ok...es el siguiente cap...a lo mejor no quedo tan bien como hubiera deseado pero bueno~~ lo hecho esta hecho...ALGUIEN HAGALE CASO A MI OTRO FIC TTTT3TTTT a lo mejor este este mas interesante y con mas emociones y mas fuerte pero me desespera ver qeu haya solo son 3 review con mis 4 caps y este con 5 y solo uno...no que me queje por este fic :D me agrada que le hagan caso XD bueno si quieren mandarme a la goma no me molestare .3. pero bueno a responder reviews~~

Bueno~~ ahh y quiero agradecer a Kyary Von Wettin aunque no lo paresca...me alegro mucho tu comentario ^-^


	3. Algún día

_**Sueños diabolicos**_

_**3.-Algún día.**__**..**_

Miró a su alrededor solo para ver un montón de gente riendo y jugando. Sonrio con amargura. Le agradaba eso. Pero sin el...era muy diferentes las cosas.

-Arthur-sama ¿esta bien?

-No te preocupes Kiku.

Kiku solo era otra creación, otro ser que con un chasquido haría todo lo que quería...pero lo haría por temor...por obligación eso no era lo que quería.

-Idiota...-murmuro tratando de reprimir sus lagrimas y sus memorias.

* * *

-¡Arthur ! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-grito con desesperación el chico

-No quiero perderte, lo siento.

-¡Arthur , no quiero dejarte!

-Lo siento, mucho.

-¡ARTHUR !

-Adiós-Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de poner su mano el hueco de colores, y este se desvaneciera, para a continuación limpiar las lágrimas que quedaban en su cara.

-Lamento ser así de egoísta…-dijo en apenas un murmullo.

-Arthur , ya es hora de comer-dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Ya voy- fue lo único que replico.- Te extrañare. Prometo encontrar la forma de volvernos a encontrar

Fue todo lo que dijo mientras salía del lugar.

* * *

-¡Al fin, llego el fin de semana!

-Sí, ya estaba harta de todas esas tareas y exámenes, ¿No nos pueden dejar menos? También tenemos problemas...ve~

-¡Esos maestros son una bola de!

-Shhh! ¡Gilbert te va a escuchar el prefecto!

Arthur se levanto de la mesa ya acomodadas sus cosas para irse, tratando de ignorar a la conversación que tenía su compañero de cuarto a pocos pasos de el.

-No me importa que me escuche, realmente no tengo nada que perder.

-Si tú lo dices. Ve~

Fue todo lo que escucho de aquella normal conversación.

"Te extraño" se dijo así mismo en sus pensamientos "Eras el único que me comprendía, ahora no tengo con quien hablar. Aun recuerdo como era, sentirme querido junto a ti, al fin tener un lugar al donde llegar. Te extraño pero no puedo dejar que estés conmigo porque si no me dejaras de amar, realmente, lo siento… soy muy egoísta. Pero no me va importa ¿Sabes? Es tu amor lo que me hace egoísta, celoso y posesivo. Aun me acuerdo de mi sueño tu estabas ahí y yo igual pero no había nadie más. Fue tan hermoso pero no pudo ser eterno, se quebró y dejando cicatrices en el corazón de ambos, bueno mas en mío después de todo , tu eres todo para mi, bueno también lo soy para ti, soy la que te creo , pero tú eres mi creación favorita."

Siguió caminando saliendo de la escuela y llegando rápidamente al orfanato donde solamente se dirigió a la biblioteca haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Feliciano.

-Ve~Arthur~ ¿Por qué estas tan triste?-trato Feliciano de hacerlo sonreir.

-Por la misma razón por lo estas tu.

-Ve~ ¡Yo no estoy triste!

-Claro. Y el hecho de que ayer no llegaras al orfanato por que te quedaste llorando en el viejo sauce lo prueba-dijo sarcástico cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca y dejando a Feliciano afuera algo dolido.

Recorrió con sus dedos los bordes de los libros sintiendo como cambiaban de grosor y forma, al mismo tiempo que su dedo se llenaba de un polvo que lo teñía de un color gris.

Finalmente encontró el libro que buscaba y lo saco. El polvo seguía llenando el aire mientras ojeaba el libro, pero siendo incapaz de hallar la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto anhelaba. Regreso el libro a su lugar y busco el siguiente pero con el mismo resultado. Siguió buscando poco a poco armando un rompecabezas en su memoria. Le dolían los ojos y se sentía mareada, mas eso no le importo siguió buscando ansiaba encontrar una respuesta y una manera de salvar lo que tanto amaba.

Un grito desesperado se escucho través de toda la casa, que hizo a Arthur levantar rápidamente la vista.

El sonido de una bala lleno el aire, mientras ella sentía helar su sangre. Escucho uno de nuevo y el grito de una chica…digo de Feliciano haciendo que Arthur se quisiera aventar todo lo que tenía en ese instante y echar a correr pero sus piernas no se lo dejaban. Los pasos se escucharon que indicaban que se acercaba. No se podía mover.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí- una voz ronca hablo asustando a un mas a Arthur .- Es un chico, y de un aspecto un tanto peculiar.

Arthur sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba si bien en si su cabello y ojos no eran del todo normales, había algo que era incluso mas peculiar. Una extraña mancha en su espalda una de color blanco.

-D-d-déjenme en paz-tartamudeo mientras se esforzaba por no temblar ante el miedo que crecía al ver la pistola en la mano del asaltante.

-No lo creo, pequeño, sería un muy buen negocio que…- El asaltante no logro terminar su frase, Arthur pudo ver como de la nada parecía una sombra que ataco a la persona enfrente suyo. Asustada cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

-Te dejo sola unos momentos y ya estás en problemas…"My queen"

Arthur abrió los ojos incapaz de creerle a sus oídos. Y lo vio ante el un chico, por mucho mas alto que y que tenía los ojos azules ocultos tras los anteojos y cabello rubio. Su corazón palpito y en sus ojos se formaron lágrimas cristalinas.

-No deberías estar aquí-dijo Arthur desviando la mirada para que esa persona no viera el lio en sus ojos.-y menos en tu forma humana.

-Arthur mírame

-No tienes derecho a ordenarme

-Arthur …

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿No está bien que venga a ver a mi querida reina?

El sonido de un golpe seco retumbo por la habitación, mientras las lagrimas provenientes de los ojos de Arthur salían.

-Tonto… ¿Qué acaso no te acurdas de lo egoísta que soy?...en este mundo ya no tengo el control total de ti…. ¡Tu ya no eres mío!

El chico llevo lentamente su mano a su mejilla ahora roja debido al golpe recién recibido, por parte de la palma de la chica enfrente suyo.

"Arthur , ¿Cómo te hago entender que…?"

El chico sonrió y tomo dentro de sus grandes manos la pequeña cara de Arthur .

-No importa si ya no es el mundo que tu creaste, yo seguiré siendo tu humilde siervo en este y nuestro mundo.

-Alfred…

Alfred se agacho y tomo la mano de Arthur , sabiendo de sobra lo mucho que le agradaba sentirse amado, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz su mano tal como un sirviente hace a su rey, en este caso reina.~

-No quiero que… me dejes…pero….

-Me sorprende que poco crees en mi lealtad, reina.

Alfred se puso de pie y la miro esperando así encontrar algo con que molestarla.

-Tú carita esta roja…

-¡Cállate!-grito avergonzado

Alfred solo rio

-¿Qué hacemos con el?-dijo Arthur pregunto no queriendo mirar a los ojos del chico.

-Llamare a la policía para que se lo lleven

-Aha.

-Huele a alcohol…

-Por supuesto que huele a alcohol, solamente un borracho vendría a asaltar un orfanato.

-Siempre hay uno o dos tontos que creen que pueden aprovecharse de las personas inferiores.

-No hablaba de eso-dijo con un aspecto un tanto triste mirando fijamente a la persona en el suelo- Solamente alguien borracho que no se ubica de manera correcta, puede pensar que en un orfanato encontrara dinero.

"Con que hablabas de eso"

-De todas formas, vamos, a la biblioteca de la ciudad aquí no encontré nada.-dijo acercándose a la salida.-No llames a la policía.

-¿Por que?-pregunto confundido Raymundo.

-No creo que sea necesario

"Creo que es buen hombre" termino en su mente.

"Yo no " pensó Alfred dejando al hombre en el suelo. Salieron y se dirigieron a la biblioteca pero

-Por cierto, como es que saliste del mundo, se supone que solo yo puedo abrir y cerrar la puerta que lo conecta con el mundo real.

-La dejaste abierta

-Que yo recuerde eso no es cierto. Me acuerdo haberla cerrado bien.

-Le recuerdo que no tienes la mejor memoria.

Arthur no le creyó, pero realmente no le importo.

-¿Sigues creyendo que soy l-l-lindo ?-dijo sonrojándose al decirlo

-Por supuesto-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojoar mas a Arthur.

-¿Sigues queriendo seguir mis órdenes?

-Si

-¿Sigues…amándome?

-Me ofende tan solo la pregunta

Arthur soltó una risita mientras veía a Alfred hacer con gestos exagerados.

-¿De casualidad sabes algo de lo que le pasa a nuestro mundo?

-SU mundo princesa, y si de hecho.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Ya sabe que su…

-Nuestro…

-…mundo está entre el los tres mundos, ¿no es asi?

-Si…

-Resulta que el segundo mundo, el mundo de los Impuros, está tratando de de tomar poder sobre su mundo.

-No.- la cara de Arthur empalideció,- Los Impuros, pueden destruir nuestro mundo.

-Sin embargo…-continuo Raymundo- Si existe una forma de detenerlos.

-No bromees Raymundo, son del segundo mundo. Solo los superan en poder los del primer mundo: Los Puros. Y ellos nunca nos ayudarían.

-No bromeo Arthur . Puede que ningún Puro nos ayude, pero solo necesitamos un objeto.

-¿Objeto?

-¿Esta consiente de la historia de la Flor de María?

-¿La flor de quien?

-Por lo visto no. Antes cuando solo existían 2 mundos, el de los Puros e Impuros, hasta el tope de los puros gobernaba una mujer, el segundo ser mas hermoso de todos los tiempo,…

-¿Quién es el primero?

-Usted obviamente.

-Cuéntame la historia como la de los libros por favor.

-Como mi princesa ordene.-dijo guiñando un ojo- Resulta que era la mujer mas hermosa y amable, según los libros, y sobre todo la mas Pura, con el corazón mas bondadoso y una mente demasiado limpia, además de que confiaba en todos. A esa mujer se le conoció como "Maria" Nadie sabe su verdadero nombre pero así se le dice. Sin embargo ella se enamoro de un ser Impuro, que como ya sabe, son aquello cuyos pensamientos o acciones, se salen de las líneas que los Puros consideran "Puras"...

-No soy tonto obvio lo se.

-Como decía… Obviamente al enamorarse de un Impuro la quisieron rebajar a Impura igual. Sin embargo uno no puede comparar a las decisiones que hace corazón, con las acciones, creencias y pensamiento de alguien. En pocas palabras, su corazón se quiso enamora de el , pero ella no lo quiso , pues sabia muy bien las reglas. El caso fue que al momento de que la desterraron ella seguía siendo en alma, mente y corazón la "Pura Maria" Obviamente al entrar al mundo de los Impuros robaron toda aquella pureza, y básicamente la dejaron en un estado en bastante lamentable pero aun con rastros de pureza decidió, antes de convertirse completamente en una Impura, guardar todo pureza que una vez hubo en ella en una flor.

-¿Flor?, ¿Por qué una flor?

-Realmente no lo se, pero el caso es que Maria fue una mujer muy Pura, entonces, aun ese poco de pureza en su mundo, puede alejar a los Impuros.

-¿Por qué si Maria era tan Pura, la convirtieron en Impura? ¿No pasara lo mismo con nuestro mundo?

-Debido a que a Maria la degradaron, todo poder que tenían de Pura, desvanecieron , pero sus pensamientos, corazón y alma quedaron con pensamientos puros. La flor que sembró y creció con la pureza, tiene los poderes, pero claro es una flor muy rara, ya que los Puros aun no la encuentran para extraer los poderes aunque realmente no les importa, según ellos tienen cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-Así, que ¿Crees que podrás encontrar una mítica flor llena de pureza , para salvar nuestro mundo, que ni siquiera los Puros, los seres mas poderosos de los 3 mundos, pudieron encontrar en millones de años?

-Si, en primera, ya no son 3 mundos son 4, el suyo, recuerde que usted goboerna y vive, claro que solo en estado de mente su cuerpo sigue intacto si mal no me acuerdo ahí convirtiéndolo también en alguien muy poderos. Segundo Esa flor llena de pureza, podría ser nuestra única salvación y tercero, realmente llevan como 13 años buscándola.

-Espera. ¿No decías que fue antes de que el mundo humano se formara?

-Si, pero resulta que esos son los años en el mundo Puro e Impuro. El mundo humano tiene otra forma de medir el tiempo, por si no lo recuerdas.

-No me lo eches en la cara. Además, ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos la flor? El mundo no es exactamente pequeño.

-Déjame termino. Maria, también fue la creadora del tercer mundo y el cuarto mundo.

-¿Nuestro mundo?

-De hecho, creo el 4 mundo para proteger la flor, creando rumores alrededor de todo el mundo diciendo que era horrible y monstruoso, nadie se atrevió a entrar en el después de eso, solamente usted hace 3 años, que empezó a frecuentarlo.

-Yo no sabia que era, simplemente quise dejar de sufrir y encontré la puerta que conectaban a los mundos, y la modifique para que solo yo pudiera abrirla.

-No debería ser tan difícil simplemente hay que regresar al mundo y encontrar la flor, después de todo aunque este en nuestro mundo si no la sostienen un individuo no surtirá efecto su poder.

Arthur se detuvo, tomo la mano de Alfred y corrió a un callejón sin salida.

-Bueno, mejor comenzamos a buscar de una vez-Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la pared y abría un vórtice de colores con su mano. Con la otra tomo a Alfred y le dijo.-Aquí vamos.

Un sentimientos gracioso se formo en el estomago de ambos mientras sentían como caían en picada hacia el suelo del mundo para apenas unos centímetros detenerse y aterrizar suavemente.

-Ok, ya llegamos "My Queen"

Arthur miro su mundo antes colmado de alegría, pero ahora tornado en cenizas. Sintió una punzada en le corazón al ver su creación, su mundo y su ilusión en esas condiciones.

-Vamos a buscar esa flor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No la encontré.

-Yo tampoco

-Si no la encontramos rápido, todo nuestro mundo podría colapsar.

-No seas tan negativa aun tenemos oportunidad.

-No hemos revisado todo el lugar

-Arthur , ¿No estarás pensando en…?

-Es el único lugar donde no hemos buscado

-No quiero ponerte en peligro.

-Pero yo no quiero que nuestro mundo se destruya

-Arthur …

No siguió discutiendo y se adentró al bosque que había dentro de su mundo, camino hasta encontrar un a casa grande donde se mostraban toda clase de lujos y antigüedades.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Arthur entro a la mansión con paso tembloroso, al saber lo que dentro le esperaba.

-AHAHAHAHAHA-una risa demoniaca se escuchó por toda la mansión haciendo a Arthur temblar, y quedar estático.-¡MY KING! ¿Cuál es el motivo de su hermosa presencia?-Una voz desde la obscuridad grito era chillona y molesta y se podía escuchar muy bien la locura y obsesión que había en ella.

-C-c-conocen, la f-flor de Maria?-Tartamudeo incapaz de formular una palabra coherente ante el miedo que la invadía.

-No de hecho no.-Dijo una segunda voz ligeramente mas calmada, pero de igual manera loca.-Y usted sabe que nunca le podríamos mentir.

-E-esta bien- con la intensión de retirarse y salir lo mas rápido de esa pesadilla, se volteo , pero al instante la puerta se cero y al lado aparecieron dos seres que, a sus ojos, eran sumamente horrendos, del lado izquierdo una mujer castaña y con ojos azules su lado un hombre de apariencia inmunda con una camiseta de fuerza y ojeras en los ojos, dentro de todo resaltaban sus ojos que miraban al vacio y su tétrica sonrisa que parecía llegarle a los oídos, que mostraba perfectamente la locura y demencia que ambos seres poseían. Ambos con un brillo purpura en sus ojos azules.

-¿no creerá que se puede ir tan rápido majestad~?

-¡SI!-grito de un momento el chico- Nos ha venido a visitar durante tanto tiempo…

-¿No se acuerda de lo bien que lo pasamos?

-¡NO!-Grito incapaz de recordar aquel trauma que ambos seres le dejaron.

-vamos majestdad~.

Uno a uno los recuerdos fueron a floreciendo, como aquellos seres la engañaron, creando su mundo perfecto, su anhelo e ilusión, para luego corromperlo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, tratando de atarlo y de matarlo, para que nunca se alejara. Querían verlo sonreír. Querían matarlo y con un cuchillo dibujarle una sonrisa, para que fuera eternamente feliz.

-P-p-por favor déjenmele ir…-suplico tratando en vano de alejar a aquellas criaturas que tanto la lastimaron.

-Sueñas, mi rey~.

Espantado e incapaz de moverse, quiso salvarse, pero no podía.

Escucho un golpe y seguido sintió algo tibio en su cara, abrió de apoco los ojos , para ver a Alfred frente a el, a ambos seres tumbados en el piso con un liquido viscoso y negro saliendo de su cuerpo que alcanzo a llegar a su cara.

-Sálvame-fue lo único que fue capaz de decir ante ese estado de schok total que tenia, al haber revivido su peor miedo.

-No quiero que vuela a entrar aquí, mi reina.-dijo Alfred mientras la cargaba en sus brazos como la realeza que era y lo llevaba lejos.

-Tonto…-dijo uno de los monstruos, el hombre -Solo eres su juguete tan pronto las decepciones te tirara y olvidara, a pesar de que esa fue tu misión.

Alfred le hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando para salir rápidamente de ese lecho de la maldad pura.

Tardo, pero la chica se compuso y logro volver a caminar, pero aun le era imposible formular una palabra.

Su mundo ya estaba en ruinas no faltaba mucho para que se destruyera. Se sentía perdido y no encontraba el rumbo todo lo que tenia, se perdería en un instante.

Empezó a llorar al sentir la impotencia. No soportaba el no poder salvar su mundo ,el no poder defenderse ni proteger lo que mas amaba.

-No permitiré que esto pase.

Arthur miro a Alfred sin saber que hacer.

El solo echo a correr, pero Arthur , no lo pudo seguir sus piernas aun débiles.

-Alfred…-se esforzó en gritar pero en vano.

" No, no quiero que esto termine asi" se dijo " Voy a luchar hasta que no pueda"

Con toda su fuerza y valentía se puso de pie y corrió, tratando de alcanzar a su amado, aun débiles sus piernas pero luchando, poco a poco se acerco hasta por fin tocarlo y girtar su nombre.

-¡No me dejes Alfred!

Asi lo hizo se volteo y la miro.

-No me importa que todo mi mundo se destruya- dijo entre alientos cortados al no poder formular un bien palabras.- Si tu estas conmigo incluso el mundo humano seria perfecto.

Alfred lo miro fijamente antes de sonreír y decirle.

-Mi misión es hacerte feliz, y solo lo hare dándote este mundo.

Ya no le importaron los gritos, se entrego ante el mundo de los Impuros para asi salvar a su amado.

Sin aliento ni voz, Arthur dejo de gritar.

-Majestad…-dijo esa voz que tan bien conocía, llenándolo de temor, y retrocediendo de manera inmediata.-No se preocupe no vengo a hacerle daño, solo a darle esto, se lo dejo su madre.

Arthur vio que e las manso de la chica había una hermosa piedra que brillaba mas que el diamante. Que de inmediato comenzó a brillar con mas fuerza creando una pequeña corona que se la coloco en su frente la pequeña y demoniaca creación.

-Es de su madre.

Recuerdos apreciaron, y frases de infancia con la corona que se encontraba en su cabeza.

"Pequeño, yo soy tu madre, Alice .. pero dime María." "No pudo dejar que ella sepa que soy su madre" " Vamos Arthur tu puedes" "El tercer mundo ya no es seguro, te mandare al cuarto mundo, tu lo crearas y cuidaras" "Mi bella niño, eres tan puro, una pequeña flor. Indefensa y llena de pureza" " Que curioso tienes una mancha enforma de alas de angel en tu espalda…eso significa que aún tienes la pureza para salvar a este corrupto mundo."

Entendiendo por fin Arthur libero su poder, llenando de pureza el lugar y haciendo un campo de fuerza contra los demonios.

-Desde ahora-declaro Arthur - Yo seré quien reine del cuarto mundo , el mundo de Prohibido. Un lugar donde un habitante de cualquier mundo puede descansar, y sentirse en paz y donde puede descanzar aquel que a cometido algo que ante los ojos de cualquier otro mundo es "prohibido". Los guardianes de la puerta a mi mundo serán , mis primeras creaciones, "Rose & Oliver" aquellos que infunden terror ante todos, solo los que mas lo quieren se atreverán a entrar.

-Majestad-llamo Oliver.- Esta carta se lo dejo Alfred

Arthur se acerco y tomo la carta en sus manos y empezó a leer

_Sé que ahora estas en un mundo mejor en el cual no duele nada, donde puedes sonreír y brillar donde no hay dolor y no puedes llorar, se que nada ahí te puede lastimar, y siempre riendo podrás estar, ese lugar tan hermoso será tu hogar todos te querrán y serás tan feliz mientras yo… me quedo en este lugar lleno de lodo e inmundicia, donde las alimañas mas inmundas y atroces se reúnen , pero todas me tienen miedo , doy la criatura que más daño te puede hacer .Soy un monstruo impuro que te podrá contaminar con una simple mirada y tu el objeto más inocente y puro de los 4 mundos. Quiero estar contigo pero sé muy bien que eso no será posible, tú me amas y yo igual a ti peri no sería capaz de quitarte la pureza que a tantos les costó conseguir._

_Soy una criatura que vagaba entre mundos sin un propósito sin un sentido o rumbo, soy la maldad encarnada y un demonio sin sentimientos podía entrar cualquier mundo pues no me importaba nada ni nadie y era lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer arrodillar ante mi hasta el mas poderoso de los tres que se abrió la puerta del mítico 4 mundos un lugar misterioso donde nadie sabe lo que hay, pero a ti te vi entrar me gano la curiosidad y entre contigo al 4 mundo sin que tú te dieras cuenta. Era un mundo maravilloso era un campo verde y un cielo color lila, a lo lejos divise un bosque y vi tu silueta sentado en un tronco, me acerque, pero cuando te vi sentí un punzada de veneno correr por mi sangre negra y mi corazón desde hace siglo ya podrido se movió, al verte temblando en la esquina con algún tipo de shock, quería destruir todo aquel que te hubiera dejado en aquel de probable estado._

_-Oye…¿Qué haces ahí tan solito?-pregunte, realmente preocupado, aunque me ardía todo mi ser (a pesar de ya no estar vivo) era más mi preocupación por saber si estabas bien._

_Me miraste y tus ojitos se iluminaron._

_-CALLATE IDIOT-tu carita estaba roja, me dio tanta ternura, fue la primera vez en que sentí calor en mi cuerpo._

_-Shh… no hay que ponerse tan agresivo…-Extendí mi mano para que la tomaras_

_-No la sujetare you bloody git.-eras tan divertido_

_Te alejaste_

_-No pienso pasar por lo mismo dos veces.-No sabía de que hablas_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Ves esa casa Ahí están los dos seres más malignos y malvados de todo este mundo…Y no quiero volver a toparme con alguien como esos dos._

_¡Ha! Te mostrare lo que es maldad. Una idea realmente sangrienta y pervertida inundo mi mente._

_-…Pero…¿Ellos no son habitantes de este mundo? I am different!_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Yo no nací aquí como esos dos. Yo fui creado por usted para servirle.-guiñe el ojo y te sonrojaste._

_-Hmp…no te creo, idiot._

_-Yo estoy hecho para servirle y puedo saber lo que quiera siempre por que… para eso nací._

_-Hmm…_

_NO me di cuenta cuando un simple capricho se había vuelto en una obsesión._

_Tu sonrojo, tu sonrisa, que rara vez mostrabas, tus ojos, el olor de tu pelo y tu cuerpo. No puedo imaginar algo mas delicioso que eso._

_Espérame Majestad_

_Yo se que nos volveremos a encontrar._

_Y te volvere MIO para siempre._

-Pervertido-murmuro…el tenía siglos de edad…y el apenas 13

* * *

Arthur volvió a mira su hermosa creación y sintió el pecho oprimirse ante las memorias.

Recordo la promesa que se hicieron indirectamente ese día

.-Volvámonos a encontrar, algún día, en cualquier mundo volvámonos a encontrar.

* * *

N/A: Pudo salir mejor ...pero ya tenía escrito el cap...nada mas qu econ otros nombres por que era originalmenete una historia con mis propio personajes y en la historia...la chica SI aceptaba que amaba al chico .-. bueno...si ...ya empezarón ajuntarse las historias...pero no sera mucho

EDIT:No se si el cap se etendio bien...en la primera parte hasta donde esta el primer coso este de separado ( ni idea de como se llama ) es el presente y lo que le sigue es como un flash back de todo lo que paso aqui en la ultima parte se regresa a el presente y así continuara la historia. Sinceramente este no es mi estilo de escritura actual esto lo escribi el año pasado para una clase (la idea se me vino hace ya un año) y pense en reusarlo para hacer esto...la ORIGINAL era una chica llamada Azahar qeu bueno... es el nombre de una flor. .-. Entonces por eso hay partes en las que se quedo diciendo que Arthur como que es mujer...pero el documento es tan grande y son tan pocas las partes en las que se me olvidao correguir qeu lo dejare así :3 y su puta madre dejen reviews -.- (Si ya se mi fino vocabulario...igual saben que los amo a todos X3 ) me dejan el autoestima pure si no dejan nada D:

Fuck grammar! si ven algo mal escrit /¬^¬ / lo corregire y no me enojare.


	4. Hermoso sueño y obsesión

_**SUEÑOS DIABOLICOS**_

_**4.-Hermoso sueño y obsesión**_

_El extraño sentimiento de paz lo lleno. No creía que tal sentimiento fuera posible, pero al parecer lo era._

_El fresco aroma del pasto lo inundaba completamente mientras el sonido de las aves lo arrullaban, pero sin duda lo que mas paz del daba era sentir esa calidez que lo envolvía._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Si…_

_Por alguna razón no se necesitaban palabras ni acciones realmente. Solo la presencia del otro._

_Ahí, en medio de un basto jardín lleno de flores se encontraba a Heracles con el ser mas hermoso que jamás hubiera pensado encontrar. Simplemente sentados viendo pasar el tiempo tomados de la mano. No sabía su nombre, pero poco le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que ese momento nunca acabara._

_DING DING_

_Las campanas de la iglesia cercana se escucharon y todo se detuvo._

_-Me tengo que ir._

_Sin decir mas, alejo un poco a Heracles, se levanto y se fue alejando de a poco._

_-E-e-e ¡Espera!_

_No quería que se fuera. ¡No podía!_

_-¡No te vayas!_

_No podía correr. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado mientras veía como el ser que tanto amaba se iba alejando._

_-Lo siento…_

Una mirada llena de sufrimiento y angustia fue lo ultimo que vio antes de que todo se pusiera en blanco.

-¡Despierta!

La fuerte voz de alguien lo sorprendió y se levantó de golpe.

-¡No puedes dormir en mi clase!  
-Lo siento.

Estaba en medio de la clase y se había quedado dormido…¿Cómo pueden culparlo teniendo a semejante belleza en su sueños?

No era la primera, y dudaba que fuera la ultima vez, que veía ese chico en sus sueños. Siempre que cerraba sus ojos lo veía. Al principio aparecía como un personaje de tercer plano. Al tres o cuatro pasos suyos hablando con alguien mas o simplemente parado como estatua sin interrumpir en el orden del sueño, sim embargo poco a poco se fue involucrando mas hasta el punto en el que el era el protagonista del sueño. Cada vez se fue obsesionando mas y mas con el. Con sus ojos, con su piel blanca y al parecer muy suave, con ese cabello negro y sus labios de color rosado que simplemente rogaban ser besados y mordidos hasta que terminaran morados.

No se dio cuenta cuando se había enamorado de el.

Un sueño.

Esa persona no existía. Nunca la había visto fuera de un sueño y dudaba poder verlo. Esa belleza simplemente no puede ser humana.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me perturba.

Heracles levantó la vista y vio a su compañero de clase. Lovino Vargas. Buen chico, si mal no recordaba habían rumores de que sabía usar magia…

-¿Es cierto que sabes usar magia?-No pensaba darse rodeos.

-…Si es para joderm-

-No lo es. Me enamore de alguien.

-No sé hacer pócimas de amor si a eso te refieres…

-No. El…es un sueño.

Lovino arqueo una ceja.

-No entiendo.

-No lo conozco en la vida real solamente lo he visto en mis sueños y por más que busco…no lo encuentro…

-…El debe existir…a menos claro de que tenga una cejas muy gruesas sea rubio…sea un psicópata de ojos azules….

-No. No lo es…-dijo aliviado.

-…O…un chico bajo de cabello negro y piel blanca que usa ropa oriental…si no valiste verga.

-…

-Joder…¿Es el no?

-Si…

-Olvídate de el.

-¿Eh?

-El no es real. Nunca lo será. Olvídate de el.

-No puedo.

-…Si te pones así de necio no…mira no puedo ayudarte lo mio no es el romance…¿Por que ese idiota se fue?-Lovino parecía querer llorar- en todo caso…A menos de que hables con el marica de Arthur dudo que lo puedas ver.

-¿Arthur?

-El rey del mundo de los sueños. Creador y soberano del tercer mundo: El mundo Prohibido. Y no. No se cómo llegar a ese mundo. Investígatelo tu, ya te ayude suficiente. Me tengo que ir.

-Gracias…Arthur…¿El sabrá algo de ese chico?

* * *

Llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue terminar la tarea, para seguido tirarse a la cama. Desde pequeño había dormido y mucho. Siempre se quedaba dormido en clase y en cualquier lugar donde pareciera remotamente cómodo dormir una agradable siesta. Antes le gustaba mas dormirse en la cama. Pero últimamente le había gustado mucho dormir en parque. Era como si tuviera mas tranquilidad ahí.

_-¡Ah! Ya llegaste…_

_Estaba en un casa muy hermosa hecha de manera estilo japonés. El chico le había invitado a tomar una taza de té, la cual obviamente no rechazó._

_Miau_

_Fuera un sueño o no, Heracles nunca podía ver un gato y no abrazarlo o por lo menos acerarse a el._

_Tomo al felino en sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo gentilmente, amando la sensación casi real al de uno de verdad._

_-A mi igual me gustan los gatos…_

_Heracles se encontró con la mirada del el chico justo enfrente suyo mirando al-gato fijamente._

_Heracles acerco el gato para que chico lo acariciará y eso mismo hizo con una sonrisa cosi invisible en su rostro._

_-…me gusta tu sonrisa._

_De inmediato el chico se sonrojo y oculto su rostro detrás del gatito._

_-P-p-por f-favor n-n-no diga cosas tan v-v-ver-gonzosas!_

_Heracles se enterneció y se acerco un poco mas al chico._

_-No puedo mentir-susurro al oído del chico haciendo que este se sonrojara mas._

_-Heracles-san…_

_No supo como fue capaz de controlarse tanto como para solamente abrazarlo y no hacerle cosas mas obscenas al chico enfrente suyo._

_-Te recomendaría que no me tientes.-dijo simplemente al oído del chico quien solamente podía temblar._

_-Y-y-yo…_

_DING DONG _

_Oficialmente odiaba esa jodida campana y a cualquiera que la hiciera sonar._

_-T-tengo que irme…_

_-No…_

_No pudo resistirse mas y lo beso. No le importaba nada en ese instante. Besó los labios amando el dulce sabor que tenían, pasó su lengua por ellos queriendo que el chico le diera permiso de entrar, lo cual hizo e introdujo su lengua a la húmeda boca del chico. Una sensación placentera recorrió el cuerpo del chico y sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban. Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento acabara._

Heracles abrió los ojos y se desesperó.

No podía vivir otro día mas sin ese chico. Solamente con ver su cara sonrojada y con besarlo sus pantalones se volvían una prisión insoportable…dudaba que fuera posible poder sobrevivir sin el.

-Tengo que investigar como traerlo a mi.

Eso haría. Lo volvería real y no importaba quien se lo impidiera lo desafiaría.

Amaba ese hermoso sueño.

* * *

**N/A: …Aquí esta el cap :D siento a los que esperaban USUK D: Pero es necesario que se meta Heracles para que se reunan de nuevo…upss spoiler XD buenooooo también pienso que hubo spoilers para quienes seguían la de yin y yang pero dudo que alguien le ponga el caso necesario para que le importe .3. en todo caso espero subir el capitulo pronto etc etc los amo a tod s Y NUEVA REGLA: REVIEW POR CAP D: no me gusta que no dejen reviews parece que no les importa mi historia así que si quieren un cap dejan el review …gasta que no tenga un nuevo review no subiré el próximo cap :P ciao~**


End file.
